1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for recognizing faulty combustion in an internal combustion engine whereby at least one sensor signal is measured for vibration of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a faulty combustion in an internal combustion engine is caused, for example, by malfunctions in injection, ignition, or compression, the effected cylinder of the internal combustion engine can be washed out or flooded given the absence of ignition or the lack of compression but with continued injection of fuel. When this washing or flooding lasts for a longer time, irreparable motor damage occurs because the piston seizes. Moreover, incomplete combustion of the injected fuel leads to an increase in environmental pollution as well as to damage to the exhaust catalyst device.